1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synthetic infrared image injection apparatus and more particularly to a synthetic infrared image injection apparatus in that it considers environments similar to actual operating environments of an infrared sensor, so that a blurring and a noise generated by the electron optical characteristic of the infrared sensor are simulated, thereby injecting infrared images in a sensor signal process part in real time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in a simulation technique for realizing infrared images in real time, it involves an infrared simulated image generation technique considering various environments similar to actual operating environments of an infrared sensor. There is a system in that a blurring and a noise generated by the electron optical characteristic of the infrared sensor (seeker) itself are simulated, thereby injecting infrared images in a sensor signal process part in real time.
In the simulation technique for realizing the infrared images in real time, the generation of the infrared images, a real-time realization of the simulation of the infrared sensor based on the generation of the infrared images, and the synchronization thereof are essential.
In order to realistically simulate the infrared images, the characteristic of the physical foundations should be realistically realized. The images of a visible ray spectrum are realized as a light intensity, not the expressions of colors. That is, since the infrared are expressed as the light intensity by detecting the amount of radiation according to the temperature of the material through the infrared sensor, it can be realized as black and white images having no color. In order to generate the infrared images having the above characteristics, it is necessary to calculate the amount of radiation through the temperature calculation of the geography and material based on the physical foundations considering the surrounding environment and the material characteristics.
In order to realistically simulate the infrared sensor, the amount of radiation irradiated in the infrared image sensor is radially calculated by using the scattering from the atmosphere and the amount of radiation irradiated from the component particles, so that the infrared images are generated in real time.
An Electro-Optic Head simulation technique for realizing final infrared images, in that the blurring and noise etc. of the images are applied to the detector through the passage of the infrared electron optical sensor, is essential for the infrared images generated in real time through the infrared image generation apparatus. It is necessary for the Electro-Optic Head simulation to realize the phenomenon generated in the sensor hardware through a modeling procedure in real time. Since it takes a long time to realize this procedure through a software manner on account of a process procedure, it cannot guarantee the real-time processing. Accordingly, it is necessary to guarantee the real-time processing through a hardware manner for realistic real-time simulation thereof.